


drowning (my eyes are closed)

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga’s too tired to push Shark Drake away. Also, spoilers past episode 108.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning (my eyes are closed)

“Are you awake, pup?” 

This dream again. Ryoga lies there, unreasonably grateful to be spared reliving Merag’s death a sixth time this night, and doesn’t open his eyes. He should.

He should get up, and go check on Yuuma again, and work out how to handle the fact that he’s a Barian Lord, and figure out why Vector killed him the second time, and meet up with Kaito and Yuuma’s friends to discuss him and Astral in hushed tones, and then meet with Kaito alone so they can be bleak and honest with each other, and Rio is still in the hospital, and also the real world, with school to attend and bills to pay, is still there. 

Shark Drake is petting him. His monster never appears as a dragon when he drags Ryoga into this dream; he’s always a human, with thick, messy maroon hair and inhumanly sharp teeth and skin that feels slightly like scales. His hands are warm and they tangle in his hair.

The tension bleeds out of his body. There’s no point in lying to Shark Drake. Shark Drake can’t tell anyone, and he belongs to Ryoga. It doesn’t matter if he’s weak, right here, with no one to see him. 

“What do you want, Shark Drake?”

Shark Drake’s fingers slide down his face, lingering on his mouth, and then caress his throat, right over the pulse point. The nails scrape the skin, gently, and Ryoga tilts his head back as he feels Shark Drake drag his fingertips down into the hollow of his throat and over his bare collarbone. 

“Be mine.” He replies, and Ryoga feels a tug on his shirt. Letting his monster, who once possessed him with anger and hate, and who is a biting dragon, undress him sounds like a terrible idea. Shark Drake pulls harder, and the cloth tears.

The sound is loud in the silence. It echoes off the walls. 

“Don’t ever think you can’t be replaced,” Ryoga whispers.

“Accept my power, Ryoga,” Shark Drake murmurs. He rips open his shirt, and the air is cool against his chest. His nipples bead against the cold, and the places where Shark Drake’s fingers trail leave a warm tingle behind on his skin. He can feel something tighten in his stomach in anticipation. 

“When I want it, I’ll take it.” Ryoga says, and he feels self-conscious and ridiculous saying those words while lying in Shark Drake’s lap and accepting his dubious affections, if they are that. But he means it, and it must be understood, because his monster leans all the way over and presses their mouths together.

It is soft, and wet, and Shark Drake’s tongue flicks out between his lips and against the inside of his mouth, and if he so much as breaks the skin with his pointy teeth Ryoga will dump his card in the trash, and he reaches up and grabs a handful of that long hair the color of old blood, and – 

— it’s over.

“My human.” 

“Don’t push it.” Ryoga growls, but he doesn’t flinch as Shark Drake traces his navel with a fingertip and then lets it slide slowly, deliberately, under the waistband of his pants. It’s obscene.

Heat pools in his stomach, and then lower. He doesn’t open his eyes.


End file.
